


The Switch Between the Both of Them

by Carcoleghoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcoleghoast/pseuds/Carcoleghoast
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts to graduate, but this time without Harry or Ron beside her. As Hermione tries to attend Hogwarts without her best friend and boyfriend, she found an object that switches souls. Hermione has to survive in a certain somebody's body who calls her. . . a mudblood, and that certain someone also had to survive in her body too.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the book!
> 
> I am aware that some readers could lose interest because of the original characters, but I assure you all that these original characters P.O.Vs will fade away, and it will only be Draco, Hermione, and Luna's P.O.V for the most part. (OCs point-of-view will pop up once every five chapters along as the story goes on!) I'm only letting these OCs have P.O.Vs in the first part of the fanfiction because it is required to have a better understanding of what's going on! Please enjoy!

Mr. Borgin heard his shop's door opened with a loud slam, and he pounced up from his scrubbing, and immediately felt strong hands holding him up by his neck. A sharp pain came to him when his head was slammed hard into the dusty shelves of objects, making a large bang.

"Where is it?" the figure hissed softly, still holding him by the neck.

Mr. Borgin tried to speak, but the hands were still blocking his air hole. He frantically pointed at his neck, feeling dizzy every second.

"Oh," the figure said softly, and let him go. Mr. Borgin slid on the wall onto the floor, gasping for air and looked up at the figure terrified. "W-who are you?" he stammered between each breath.

"A lady," said the figure, and when she removed her hood, Mr. Borgin was just about to scream, until the woman immediately took out a wand and the last thing Mr. Borgin saw in this world was a bring green flashing light.

"Shouldn't have even think about screaming," whispered the lady, putting her hood back quickly. She quickly glanced out into the windows. No one was passing by, and she sighed. "Thank Merlins." She looked at her reflection in a mirror across the shop. "You owe yourself a drink, Wiley," she told her reflection. "You deserve it."

Wiley began inspecting the empty shop. Everything was almost empty now, and she assumed that Mr. Borgin was probably preparing to move his shop. Her eyes stopped at a large chest with multiple locks, kept shut from anyone.

Wiley looked back down at the corpse. "And I suppose you have the keys to that chest, Mr. Borgin?" She crouched down next to the corpse and began pocketing his pockets. Sure enough, she felt the sharp keys jingling against her hand, and she removed them from him.

"Thank you, Mr. Borgin," she said and began heading for the chest and examined the old chest. There were at least dozens of locks. "Quite a bit of locks you have here Mr. Borgin," said Wiley loudly, turning her head to look at Mr. Borgin's dead body. "How in the world can you memorize all these locks?"

Wiley turned her attention back to jangling keys and examined each of them carefully, and she looked at the locks. She quickly noted that there was a large lock, and the other small locks must be just for show. Wiley tried breaking the large lock with her hands, but it wouldn't even budge. "I see what you did there," she muttered and chuckled to herself. "Quite smart if you ask me. . ."

She placed the keys onto the floor and pointed her wand at it. "Rieshu,"

A purple light filled the whole room and when it dimmed down, the keys were all merged.

She picked up the large key and enter it into the lock. Wiley heard a large click, and she carefully turned the key. The locked opened.

Slowly, Wiley lifted up the lid and peered inside. Sure enough, what she was looking for was neatly tucked inside a small leather bag. She picked up the bag and stared at it. She removed her hood and stared at it with awe. "Amazing," she whispered. "It's much smaller than I hope it would be.

She heard a slam, and she snapped her head toward the store's door. A boy with very blonde hair was staring at her. When he turned and saw Mr. Borgin's lifeless body on the floor, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Wiley.

"Now, my dear," said Wiley, smiling at him. "You don't want to do this,"

"D-did you just kill him?" demanded the blonde boy.

Wiley looked at the dead man with a smirk and waved her hands off. "He was about to scream, and I had to stop him to prevent any attention." She turned back to the boy. "Put that wand down if you don't want to get hurt dear,"

"Can you stop calling me dear?" muttered the blonde boy, his wand still pointing at Wiley.

Wiley sighed and gently placed the leather bag she was holding into her bag. "Fine, but what's your name kid?"

The blonde boy hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should tell the lady his name, but he finally grumbled, "Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" said Wiley wonderingly. "I assume you're Draco Malfoy?"

The boy said nothing, but he was frowning more.

"Draco," said Wiley sweetly. "Put down the wand this instant." She pointed at the store's window. "We're already causing some commotion because of you."

Draco looked out, and sure enough, a couple of people was already trying to peer inside the window. He heard a loud snap! and he immediately turned to look at Wiley, but she had already disappeared from the store.

A woman barged inside the store. "What have you done?!" she screamed when she found her husband dead on the floor.

"It wasn't me," said Draco coolly, still not removing his eyes from where Wiley disappeared. "But some witch killed her,"

The wife wasn't paying any attention to Malfoy, as she was sobbing uncontrollably next to her husband's dead body.

Draco walked over to the open chest and looked inside. Nothing. He stood there for a moment. What was so special inside the chest?

The image of the witch placing a small bag into her bag made him feel a bit irritated to himself. He should've stopped her before she apparated into another location.

He turned to look at Mr. Borgin's body. His neck seemed bruise, but it wouldn't be enough to kill him. Unless. . .

The store started to crowd with more people, and Draco decided it was time to leave.

He left the store and walked down the Knockturn Alley. He kept walking until he was in Diagon Alley, and he silently fast-walked to the store he was looking for, avoiding the sneers and mutters around him.

"Is that Malfoy?"

"Shouldn't he be in that Azkaban prison or something?"

"I heard that his parents served the One Who Should Not Be Named,"

"Merlin's beard, really?"

Malfoy walked faster until he reached the bookstore. He walked inside and looked for his books immediately.

"Malfoy?" he heard from behind. He turned around and found Pansy looking up at him with awe. "You're still here?"

Malfoy scowled and walked the other way. He glanced back at Pansy and was relieved to find her not following him.

He doesn't care about anyone anymore, and he certainly doesn't care about Pansy Parkinson.

After he found his books (and avoiding more whisperings), he walked over to the crowded line.

He felt a large shove from behind and he fell onto the floor, books flying around him. "Argh!"

He scrambled to pick up all his books and glared at the person who pushed him and was about to take out his wand until he noticed people were starting to look at him with interest.

"What's the matter?" asked a large boy. Draco assumed he was the one who pushed him. "Gonna curse me?" said the boy with a sneer. "Go on, do it."

Malfoy looked around again, watching as people were whispering to each other again. Malfoy scowled and simply walked over to the counter and gave the man behind the counter a bag of coins, and he left the store, ignoring the yells telling him to come back.

He doesn't have time for them or their tricks anymore.

Wiley apparated in front of Xenophilius Lovegood's house, and she immediately opened her bag and took out the leather bag with tremble hands. "I have finally found you," she muttered. "After all these years. . ."

She took out the item carefully and placed it in the middle of her palm. It didn't touch her skin and instead floated on top of her hand. That was when she knew she had really found what she was looking for.

* * *

It was a strange object indeed, for it was shaped in a cylinder, its covering was a thin layer of gold. If one looks closely, they could see a dim light barely showing inside the object.

Wiley closed her palm, felt a pinch, and she opened her palms. A small wound, barely noticeable, was bleeding slightly. Wiley smiled. Everything was done now.

With the object inside her hand, Wiley and walked up to the front door of the house. She knocked on the door and waited.

After a few seconds, Xenophilius Lovegood opened the door slightly and peered at her with tired eyes. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice sounded parched.

"A lady," said Wiley smiling.

Xenophilius shook his head. "I believe you got the wrong house," and closed the door, but Wiley's foot was in the way. "No, I believe I think I found the right house," said Wiley. "I need to see your daughter," she said.

"What for?" asked Xenophilius suspiciously.

"Private matter," said Wiley simply. "It will only be for a few seconds,"

"And I can be present?"

Wiley smiled. "Of course, if you really want to."

Xenophilius frowned a little, but sure enough, he called "Luna! Someone wants to meet you!'

A blonde girl appeared out of nowhere near her father, and she immediately frowned when she noticed Wiley.

"Hello Luna," said Wiley with a sweet smile. "I'm here to give you this."

Xenophilius moved out of the way as Wiley handed his daughter a cylinder-shaped object. "Open it when you're alone," said Wiley, and with a wink, she disappeared on the spot.

Luna held onto the cylinder tightly and looked at her dad. "I don't think she's bad at all," she said.

Xenophilius sighed. "Fine but open up that thing in front of me, okay?"

"Not now," said Luna, looking at the object in her hand. "But I will."  
\---------------------------  
Hope y'all enjoyed this! So I decided to rewrite the "Hermione and the Switching Potion" since I thought it was too childish. I didn't even have anything planned out for that story. I am looking forward to some critiques if you guys have any!


	2. Object

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that my first chapter was a bit short, so I decided to expand it a bit. I never enjoyed writing a fanfiction like this in my life! I just love it!

Hermione stepped out of the gift store with a bag in her hand and walked down the Diagon Alley to search for her boyfriend, Ron.

They haven't been seeing each other for two months ever since the war against Lord Voldemort, and she never felt so excited to meet Ron again.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione's mother when she caught up with Hermione, panting a little. "You're walking fast, darling,"

"We're going to meet Ron," said Hermione quickly. She stopped and looked at her mother. "Well, I'm going to introduce him to you,"

Hermione's mother brows rose from surprise. "Why didn't tell me this earlier?" she asked. "Your father would love to meet him too,"

"I know," said Hermione smiling a little. "But he's busy with his work, and I don't want to disturb him,"

Hermione's mother smiled back and shook her head. "I understand." She looked around the alley. "Red hair, right?"

"Yup!" said Hermione excitedly, and she spotted a red hair boy running towards them.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"Ron!"

They both ran to each other's arms and hugged tightly.

Hermione could feel herself bubbling up excitedly. "How long has it been?" she asked when they pulled apart. "Two months?"

"Two months and eight days to be exact," he said and winked at her. "I counted."

Hermione giggled as she reached up and put a strand of his red hair behind his ear.

"Sorry to ruin the party," said Hermione's mother, stepping up towards the young couple with a soft smile and handing out her hand towards Ron. "My name is Mrs. Granger,"

"Ron Weasley, ma'am," said Ron. He took her hand and shook it confidently. "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Hermione wrapped both of her arms around her mother's and Ron's. "Shall we begin searching for some books?"

Ron nervously coughed. "Uh, about that. . ." He looked up into the sky. "I decided yesterday that won't be going to Hogwarts this year."

Hermione dropped his arms and stared at him. "What?"

"Why not dear?" asked Hermione's mother, looking at him curiously. "Didn't you skip a year of school because of that war?"

"Erm, yes," said Ron, and his face turned bright red. "The Ministry of Magic wanted me to become an Auror." He nervously scratched his neck. "They said I don't need to attend Hogwarts since I helped Harry defeat Voldemort,"

"Oh?" said Hermione, crossing her arms. "And you accepted the job?"

Ron shrugged. "Of course," he said. When he sees the expression on Hermione, he said quickly, "I mean, it's a good position. Of course I took it!"

"It would be better if you could finish your year at least," said Hermione with a huff. "Now you're accepting a job despite having a missing foundation,"

"Hermione received the letter too," said Hermione mother, and she looked adoringly at her daughter. "But she said she'll rather finish her studies,"

"Oh. . ." said Ron, and he began to sweat.

"It's okay, Ron," said Hermione shaking her head with a little smile. "You're not that good with studies anyway." She winked at him mischievously and playfully bumped her arms with her knuckles.

"I knew you would understand," said Ron with a sigh of relief.

Hermione' mother looked around the streets nervously. "Darlings, I think we better move to the side of the street. Everyone is staring at us now,"

Hermione looked around, and sure enough, many witches and wizards were giving them an annoyed look as they walk past by.

Right, Hermione thought, we're in the middle of the road.

"Could we get some fried chicken then?" asked Ron hopefully. "I'm starving!"

"In our world?" asked Hermione's mother.

Ron grinned widely. "Sure. As long they have some good fried chickens like Hogwart's,"

Hermione giggled and took Ron's arm again. "They do, and I know just the place with the best-fried chicken legs you could ever taste,"

Ron squeezed her arm playfully, but he suddenly stopped smiling when he spotted something behind her.

Hermione turned around to see what he was looking at, and saw a blonde boy walking fast down the road.

It was no doubt that it was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy passed them without noticing them, and he kept walking without giving anyone a glance.

"Malfoy," hissed Ron. "The hell is he doing here?"

"He was carrying books," whispered Hermione. "You don't think he's attending Hogwarts this year, is he?"

"He obviously is," muttered Ron, still staring at Draco, now very small because of the distance.

"Are you kids ready?" asked Hermione's mother, not taking notice of their pale expression.

Ron shook out of his clouds and looked at Hermione's mother. "Yeah, I'm definitely ready,"

Hermione, noticing Ron's cold expression, reached up and cupped one side of his face. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself," she said.

"I believe you can," said Ron with a hint of sadness. "But promise me to send me letters of every move he takes?"

"Every move. . .?!" she laughed. "Seriously Ron?"

"I'm serious!" said Ron, waving his hands everywhere. "Now let's get some lunch!"

"Um, right," said Hermione's mother, confused by the conversation Ron and Hermione just had. She looked at Hermione. "Lead the way?"

Hermione nodded. She grabbed Ron's hand and begin to walk her way back to the muggle world.

* * *

Luna walked into her room and laid herself onto her bed comfortable. Her father had left the house in her backyard, and so she was alone in the house.

She took out the object the strange young woman gave her and examined the object with curiosity.

She had no idea why that woman would give her this. She thought about it for a moment. The woman looked like she could be the same age as her.

Did she attend Hogwarts before?

Luna shrugged to herself and inspected the object more. "Shiny thing, aren't you?" she said to it. "I wonder why that lady wants me to open it when I'm alone,"

She squinted at the object. "How do I open it. . .?"

It was true. There was nothing on the object that looked like it could be opened easily. Not a single instruction nor line to point out where.

Luna sighed and held it with both her hands and clenched it tightly. She figured it would be useless to just stare at it and tried breaking it like a stick if that it would work.

The object broke in half easily and a ball of sparkling purple light floated into the air. The light brightened in the room, the colour a beautiful haze of purple.

Luna stared at the light with amazement. She slowly reached out and touched the ball. She felt sharp electricity transferred to her fingers, and it surprised her that it felt ticklish instead of feeling hurt.

Suddenly an image of the same lady appeared in her room. Luna gasped and backed up in her bed. "W-what?"

"Hello Luna," said the lady, and she waved at her with a smirk. "I was hoping when you would open that thing up,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wiley," said the lady, "and I'm here to switch our souls."

"What?"

"You heard me right dear," said Wiley, slowly walking up to Luna with one hand on her hips. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you at all,"

Luna frantically searched for her wand on her bed.

"Oh dear," said Wiley chuckling. "Nothing bad will happen to you. We're just switching our souls for a moment, and when I'm done with what I am planning to do, I'll transfer your soul back to your body,"

Luna found her wand and pointed it directly towards Wiley. "Step back!"

"That wand can't hurt me," said Wiley calmly. "I'm not really here, you know?"

Luna knew she was telling the truth. Wiley's body was transparent and casting a spell on this lady would be like casting a spell on a ghost. It would be impossible.

Wiley smiled. "Let's not waste any more time, shall we?" She lunged forward and took hold Luna's neck. Luna whined and tried to remove her hand, but her hands would just go through Wiley's like air.

"I'll see you later darling," she snarled and with a smug sneer and everything went pitch black.

* * *

Luna shot up from her bed and accidentally bumped her head into a wooden board. "Ow!"

When everything went clear, she looked around to know where she was.

She was in a tent that was clean like as if someone had just cleaned it a few minutes ago. Luna looked at where she was lying down on.

It was a couch.

Luna stood up and noticed that she felt much taller. She looked at her hands. There were scars everywhere in her palm.

This wasn't her body. It belonged to someone.

Luna quickly looked around for a mirror. When she found one, she ran to it with hurried speed.

She yelped when she saw her reflection. The dark blonde lady with messy curls stared at her back. Luna touched her face with trembling hands. The reflection did the same.

She was in Wiley's body.

"Oh no. . ." Luna said as she took a step backwards. "Father's going to be worried," she told herself. She looked around the tent if there could be anything that would be worthy of her attention.

She spotted a pink card on a table near the couch where she supposed she had passed out on.

Luna walked over and picked it up. It read:

_Dear Luna Lovegood,_

_Before I tell you what in the heck is going on, let me present myself. My name is Wiley Ludwig and I'm pretty much a self-taught witch. How is that possible, you may ask? Let me tell you a secret: become a genius. But for real though, all I did to learn spells was to gather some spellbooks and la la LA!_

_Now don't worry too much about your father or your body back at home. I promise you that no harm will come to you nor your father. All you must do is to stay comfy and not run away anywhere. There's also unlimited food in the fridge, so all of your hungry needs are filled. Before I finish this letter, I want to let you know that I made up a spell on myself to make sure you don't apparate anywhere, so don't even try thinking about it. So, why did I switch out souls? I'll you a hint: Investigation. That's it! Make yourself at home and stay safe dear!_

_P.S, remember to feed my owl, Werman!_

_Wiley Ludwig (Signed)_

Luna had to read it over again to make sure she wasn't missing anything. After a couple of minutes, Luna sat down promptly and sighed. She had nothing to do anymore, and all she had to do was to wait now.

She heard a hoot and she turned and saw Werman the owl staring at her back from the other room. The door was barely opened, so Luna stood up tiredly and walked over to the door. She peeked into the room and gasped. The owl, Werman she supposed, was humongous. It looked like as if it was at least half her size! The owl had light brown spots over its feathers.

Werman crooked its head and hooted again, flapping its wings as if to tell Luna to feed him. Or her.

Luna opened the door and cautiously walked over to the owl. She reached out and petted it. Werman cooed and closed its eyes.

Luna turned away with her hand still petting the large owl and looked around the room. There were large bags of food piled up on the opposite side of the room. She turned back and said softly to the owl, "I hope nothing bad will happen." She sighed and looked down. "I have to find some way to escape. . ."

Werman cocked its head again and hooted. "Yes, I'm not Wiley," said Luna weakly, and she felt her eyes starting to brim with tears. "I'll come back. Yes, I'll come back soon."

* * *

Wiley stood up from the bed and began feeling her hair. She picked up a strand of hair and looked at it. It was a straggly and dirty blonde.

Wiley smiled to herself. She has successfully switched her souls with that girl. She was about to celebrate until she realized that she had work to do.

She began searching through the closet and drawers for that one letter from Hogwarts. One of her assistants informed her before that a student named Luna Lovegood, who was apparently good friends of Harry Potter, had not responded to the letter Hogwarts had sent.

"Her father is very protective, especially after the kidnap of his daughter," she remembered her assistant said. "He wouldn't even dare let her out of his house without his eye on her."

She found the letter in the bottom drawer and unfolded it. Just as she had expected, the letter was untouched and was not signed. "Goodness," chuckled Wiley. "That useless man is actually right for the first time,"

Wiley grabbed a pen from nearby and signed Luna's name on it. She then sat on her bed and laid down. An owl was going to come in any moment now. Or perhaps in an hour since this house seems to be in the middle of nowhere.

Ah right. She had almost forgotten about that golden object.

"Where are you?" she sang as she searched the bed first. She grabbed a sheet and lifted it high but the object wasn't there. "Humph,"

Wiley then looked under the bed where he found a blue journal. Curious, Wiley took the journal and opened it in the middle.

It was a diary. Wiley quickly skipped to the end and found of blank pages. Her most recent entry was just three days ago.

"Oh dear," she laughed to herself. "A twelfth-year student with a journal? How weird is that?"

She heard a couple knocks on the bedroom door. "Luna?" she heard Xenophilius Lovegood said.

"Yes father?" said Wiley, still flipping through Luna's diary to find something interesting. Her head moved slightly toward the door with her eyes still glued on the diary and said loudly, "Is there something you need?"

"Dinner's ready," she heard Xenophilius said, "I managed to find some wild mushrooms near our fence and I think I saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. . ." Wiley quietly listened as his footsteps and mutterings faded as he headed downstairs.

Wiley sighed and slid the diary back under Luna's bed stood back up. She walked toward the wardrobe and opened it. She stared at her reflection on the wardrobe door mirror. "You're a pretty girl," she told her reflection, reaching out and touched the reflection's face. "But I promise you that you no harm will come to you," she smiled, "that is if you don't do anything to my body."

"Luna!" yelled Xenophilius, but this time downstairs.

"Coming!" Wiley yelled back, and she moved away from the mirror and slowly walked over to the door. "Just act casual," she told herself. "Nothing strange. Nothing weird." She looked down at the doorknob. "Just try to pretend that you're back in the good ol' days with your father,"

She grabbed the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: Express

Draco stood before of platform nine and three-quarters with a cart in front of him. His strange appearance caused some muggles to be curious about what was going on with this strange boy. After all, it wasn’t normal to find kids staring at platforms like they were staring at death.

Draco clenched his cart until his hands turned white. He was finally here, and he never thought he would come back ever again.

He wasn’t sure if he would even want to come back here.

Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching him; he was relieved to find that many muggles had already lost interest in him. Those filthy muggles, he thought to himself, they really lose interest faster than I thought.

He caught eyes with a blonde girl, who he immediately recognized. It was Luna Lovegood, one of Harry Potter’s friend who helped defeat Voldemort.

Draco scowled at before he turned back to the platform and stepped through the barrier, and the vision the red express train appeared in front of him.

Its magnificent size and colour would shock all. Steam was rising out of it, and the smell was certainly not unpleasant. The platform was crowded with witches and wizards, all young and old. He watched as some first-year students were running around the platform while wailing their arms everywhere, saying gibberish spells that would never work.

“It’s Draco Malfoy!” he heard someone from the right said loudly.

Draco stared straight forward and moved to one of the train’s compartment, not daring to look at anyone. He was so used to being whispered and gossiped at that it didn’t bother him like before. He lifted his luggage into the compartment.

A little boy, most likely a first year, parked his cart next to Draco’s and tried to put his own luggage in.

Noticing the struggle, Draco took the boy’s luggage from his trembling arms and placed it gently in the compartment. Before he turned to leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to see the boy looking up at him with glee.

“Thank you for, um, helping me,” said the boy with a huge grin. He looked at the surrounding wizards, who was shooting Draco a scowl. “But why is everyone giving you those looks?”

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was the first time someone talked to him without giving him the scared and disgust looks. “You don’t know?”

The boy shrugged and let go of Draco’s sleeves. “I don’t think so.” He looked up at Draco and smiled. “I mean, I’m adopted from the muggle world, so I really have no idea.” The boy handed out his hand. “My name’s Joey,”

Draco stared at the boy’s hand for a moment, not wanting to touch it for a moment. Adopted, he said? There was no knowing if this boy was a pureblood or mud blood.

Draco decided that he shouldn’t waste his time and turned away, but the boy snatched his hands and shook it a bit aggressively. “You know,” said Joey, his eyes narrowing, “It’s not nice to ignore a handshake,”

“And why would you give a fu—” Draco stopped himself fast and pursed his lips together, but his icy grey eyes were still cold.

Joey smiled, obviously not noticing the word Draco was about to say. “Then do you have the care to tour me around for a moment? I have no idea about Hogwarts or how it works,”

“Why would I?”

“Wouldn’t it be nice?”

“No.”

“Fine,” said Joey, turning to leave. “Suit yourself,”

“Wait,” said Draco. Joey stopped from his tracks and turned his head towards Draco with a hopeful smile. “Yes?” he said.

“Did you say that you’re adopted by muggles?”

“Yeah?”

Draco’s tongue went to the side of his mouth as he began thinking. Although Voldemort was dead, Draco’s judgment on muggles and muggle-born witches wizards were still with him to this day. But this kid, Joey, could be a pureblood. “Are your parents purebloods?” he asked.

“I have no idea but—"

“I’ll let you sit with me during the train ride,” interrupted Draco. It tasted like bile to say those words. “Just . . . just don’t run away from me when you realize who I am.”

“Eh, don’t worry,” said Joey, with a half-shrug. “I’m not a good kid myself,”

Draco was about to smirk until he stopped himself. Without looking at him, Draco gestured Joey to follow him.

Draco was already regretting his decision.

* * *

Wiley tried looking around for platform nine and three-quarters, but it was proven to be quite difficult since she couldn’t find it anywhere.

She found a nearby guard and asked him if knew where it could be, but the guard would only frown at her and say “Every year, kids keep asking me that same question over and over again,” he turned red as he said this, but then peered at her with a peculiar look. “But this is the first time a young lady like yourself ask me this. The other kids are usually. . . eleven-year-olds, I believe”

“Oh,” said Wiley, feeling herself turning red, “Never mind about what I just said,” and she walked away without looking back at the guard. She sighed as she stood there, trying to think about how to get to platform nine and three-quarters. That was when she spotted a blonde boy with a cart staring at platform nine.

Wiley recognized him immediately. It was . . . Draco Malfoy. He was staring at the wall with such intensity that Wiley thought that he was going to burst. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Maybe he knows how to get to platform nine and three-quarters.

She pushed her cart towards him to talk, but he was already stepping forward. Wiley thought his cart was going to crash against the wall, but instead, it went right through, and he was gone just like that.

Wiley had to rub her eyes twice, making sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. They weren’t.

Wiley walked up in front of platform nine. She remembered that the Malfoy kid was staring at it with intensity, so Wiley did the same. She stared hard at the wall and also clenched her hand hard. Before she moved forward, she heard someone calling “Luna!”

Remembering that she was Luna, Wiley turned around to find a girl with bushy brown hair running towards her, with a girl with red hair also following the brown-haired girl from behind.

All the memorizing on Luna’s diary paid off, for she remembered that a brown-haired girl was called Hermione and the red hair girl was called Ginny.

“Hermione! Ginny!” said Wiley, and she ran forward to hug them.

“Luna! Your hair looks so nice!” said Ginny, touching Wiley’s (or Luna’s) hair with admiration. “Did you decide to change your looks?”

“Uh, yes!” said Wiley, widening her eyes. She had to change the subject before the girls could ask her any more questions.

She knew that Ginny was dating someone, but she couldn’t quite remember. Red hair girl equals to the chosen one.. . . Ah, Harry. “How’s Harry, Ginny?”

Ginny’s eyes glowed up just by the mention of him. “Oh, he sent me so many letters over the summer,” she said dreamily.

“And we’ll talk about that later,” said Hermione, rolling her eyes with an amused smile. “We left our carts because we saw you,” said Ginny, “Give us a second,”

Wiley watched as they ran off to a woman around her forties. Because of the woman’s hair, Wiley suspected that she must be Ginny’s mother.

But so far, so good. Everything was going smoothly as planned. Acting like someone else was much harder than she thinks.

Wiley took out one of Luna’s diaries and reviewed it fast before the girls came back. Wiley shoved the diary into her bag and grinned at them.

“Ready?” asked Hermione, glancing at the wall of platform nine.

“Yes!” said Wiley, and she followed the girls towards platform nine and three-quarters.

Hermione and Ginny walked through the wall, and Wiley walked through as well. She thought back to the Malfoy kid and wondered why he would even stare at the wall like death.

Wiley shrugged to herself, held her breath, and walked straight into the wall. The cart went through easily, and Wiley found herself in the dark for a moment until she saw a magnificent red train in front of her.

Luna pushed the cart and followed Hermione and Ginny to one of the train’s compartment.

Wiley picked up her large suitcase and pushed it inside the compartment. When she was done, Wiley looked around the platform.

“Looking for someone?” asked Ginny, who was just done putting her suitcase in the compartment.

“I’m looking for Neville,” said Wiley, looking at the other direction. “He wrote to me that he was going to attend Hogwarts this year,”

This was true since Neville Longbottom had owl her, or Luna, just last week.

Ginny raised both of her brows in an amusing way. “Really?”

“Yes,” said Wiley, “but I don’t see him anywhere,”

“He’s probably just late,” said Hermione, joining the two. “Shall we find a room?”

“Of course,” said Ginny, and the girls climbed onto the train. Most of the rooms were already crowded with students, and Wiley felt like it would be almost impossible to find a compartment for them until Ginny called out “Found one!”

They opened the door and found a little boy with dark brown hair sitting on one of the cushions with a large bag on his lap. From where he was sitting it wouldn’t be possible to see him through the door window. The boy looked up from his bag on his lap and knitted his brows together. “Do you guys need something?” he asked.

“Will it be okay if we could sit here?” asked Hermione nicely.

“Sure,” said the boy, his brows already unknitting. “I have one friend sitting here, so I’m sure there’s enough space,”

“Oh, there surely will be enough space,” said Ginny, hoisting her bag on the rack overboard. “Each compartment should be able to hold at least six students.”

“Is someone else coming too?” asked the boy.

“Yes,” said Wiley, sitting down on a cushion the opposite from the boy. “Neville Longbottom will be here,”

The boy grinned and handed out his hand towards Wiley. “Name’s Joey,” he said. “What’s yours?”

“Wile-uh, Luna Lovegood,” she said and felt her face turning red, but her hand reach forward to shake his hand.

“I’m Hermione Granger,” said Hermione, sitting down in Wiley’s left and shook his hand. Hermione glanced at Ginny for a moment with an unreadable expression, but she then looked away as if nothing had happened. Wiley bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. Again, it was hard to pretend as someone else.

“Ginny,” said Ginny, but she didn’t extend her hand because she was fumbling inside her bag for something. Joey didn’t seem to mind much.

“So, are you a first year?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah, I am,” said Joey.

“Are your parents muggles?” piped Wiley. When the boy rose his brows, Wiley shrugged. “I’m just curious,”

Joey chuckled. “I was asked that a couple of times when I was on the platform, but I really have no idea. I’m adopted you see, so I don’t know my parents,” He grinned. “My friend told me that Hogwarts isn’t all that great,” he said, slumping on his seat, “So I’m already missing my parents.”

“Hogwarts is totally worth it,” said Ginny, raising a brow. “The best year is usually the first year,”

“My friend also told me that,” said Joey, “and he said there are four houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor.” He was holding up four of his fingers as he said this. “He told me that I should try for Slytherin since he’s also in Slytherin,”

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other. “So, who is this friend?” asked Hermione, leaning towards Joey a little.

Joey turned red. “He, um, didn’t exactly tell me his name yet,”

“We might know him,” said Hermione, leaning towards Joey with keen interest. “What colour is his hair? What type of nose?”

Before Joey could answer, the compartment door slid opened; Malfoy was standing before the door. He stared back with wide eyes. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered.

Ginny shoved her hand in her bag, possibly to grab her wand, but Hermione took hers out first and pointed it straight at Malfoy. Malfoy lazily raised his hand, but his brows were knitting. “You wouldn’t do that, Granger,” he snarled.

When Malfoy didn’t step away from where he was, Joey knitted his brows together and said, “What’s going on? They just want to sit here, if you don’t mind,” he said and gestured Malfoy to sit next to him.

Malfoy didn’t respond, but he was glaring at Hermione with pure disgust. Hermione glared back with fury, but she slowly put down the wand. Malfoy was not going to do any harm to them. At least for now.

“We’re not sitting here,” growled Malfoy with no hesitation and he broke contact with Hermione’s as he grabbed his bag from the rack above Joey. “Let’s go,” he told Joey and left the compartment without glancing at any of the girls.

“M-Malfoy?” said Ginny, still staring at the compartment door, her face paling. She turned to Joey with bewildered eyes. “He’s the friend you’re speaking of?”

Joey turned red from embarrassment as he stood up. “Yeah,” he replied. “Um, I think I should go follow him,”

He took his bag from his side and left the compartment quickly without a goodbye.

“Malfoy is hanging out with a muggle-born wizard?” said Ginny, placing her hand over her mouth as if deep in thought. “Now that’s unheard of.”

“But Joey could be a pureblood too,” muttered Hermione. “He’s adopted, remember?”

“That’s true,” said Hermione, and she looked at her pocket watch and said “We better go to the prefect carriage. It’s almost time now.” She looked at Wiley. “We’ll be back in probably twenty minutes,” she said.

“Okay,” said Wiley, standing up, and she moved out of the way to let Hermione through.

The girls looked at Wiley one last time, smiled at her and walked away to the prefect carriage.

Wiley gasped and closed the door and plopped herself back onto the cushion. She was already stressing out, and only less than an hour had passed already. Why was everything so hard?

She grabbed her bag and dug through it. She took out her small chest and took out a key in her pockets, and clicked it in. She opened it and admired the object in it. “Beautiful,” she whispered.

She heard someone knocking on the compartment door, and Wiley snapped her head towards the window. A tall looking boy with dark brown hair stared back at her. “Luna!” said the boy happily, and he slid the door wide opened.

Wiley quickly hid the chest behind and she smiled weakly. Who was this kid? She didn’t remember Luna mentioning a kid like him in her diary unless. . .

But there was Neville Longbottom, and Luna had never described his physical description. The only description she had was “Neville has a silly smile,”

This kid had an adorable smile too. Could he perhaps be. . . Neville Longbottom?

Wiley knew that she shouldn’t assume to fast. If she says the wrong name, everything would go downhill.

“H-hello!” squeaked Wiley as the boy pulled her up into a quick half-hug.

“I was looking for you everywhere!” said the boy, letting her go. “Where’s Hermione and Ginny?” he asked rather quickly.

“They left for the prefect carriage,” said Wiley, as she plopped back down, and Neville sat down on the cushion on the other side on the compartment.

A couple of girls was passing by the compartment and peered into the compartment. “Oh, Neville!” said one of the girls with braids and a high-pitched voice. The other girl nervously waved at him. “Hello!”

“Hullo!” said Neville, giving them a little awkward wave. “Do you guys need something?”

“We’re just wondering you’d like to sit with us,” said the girl with braids. The other girl giggled.

Neville turned red and looked at Wiley. Wiley raised both brows and tried to keep herself from smirking.

“N-no thanks – um – I’m sorry,” stuttered Neville, turning back to the disappointed girls.

“It’s alright,” said the other girl slowly with a disappointing side glance at her friend, who was looking at Wiley with a frown.

When they left, Neville gave a sigh of relief. “Merlins, I’m bloody popular now,” said Neville, laying down on the cushions. He took up three seats, but because of his staggering height, he had to bend his knees until the soles of his shoes touched his bottom. “It’s a weird feeling, y’know? I reckon Harry must’ve felt the same way,” he said, placing hands on his stomach and yawned. “Can’t wait to return to Hogwarts. Everything is going to be fine now that Voldemort’s dead.”

Wiley stayed quiet. He was wrong. Everything was not going to be fine this year.

“Yeah,” whispered Wiley. “I think so too,”

* * *

Luna didn’t know what to do now. She tried to escape the tent a month before, but it looked like as if Wiley put an unknown spell on it, preventing her from escaping.

She tried every spell she could think of, but they wouldn’t work at all.

Luna gazed at the pile of books near the corner of the main room. She looked at them before, and though they were no use, but now that she had nothing to do, she decided to read.

She picked up the first book her eyes landed on and opened it to the first page. Before she could begin reading, she heard footsteps outside of the tent.

Luna froze and slowly, and very carefully, took her wand from behind her ear. She crept behind the couch and crouched down. She covered her ears as a loud bang erupted the whole tent and then silence. She could hear Werman hooting frantically in the next room.

Luna looked over to the entrance of the tent from the side of the couch and found the entrance wide opened. Thousands of dry leaves were already flying in, and Luna shivered from the cold wind. Something else moved; a figure entered the tent with his wand out.

A tall boy with light brown hair that; he was wearing a large brown coat that reaches down to his knees. Luna had to admit that he was quite handsome. And that this boy looked oddly familiar.

Luna crouched back onto the floor and stayed quiet. She wouldn’t dare to leave her place.

She heard the footsteps starting to walk over to where she was. Until it stopped behind the couch. Luna held her breath when a dark shadow covered her. Luna tilted her head up. The boy was staring at her. His face was close to hers. Too close.

“Fancy seeing you here, beautiful,” he drawled softly, their noses almost touching.

She recognized the confident expression and that smirk so many girls in Hogwarts had fallen for two years ago.

It was the playboy from the house Hufflepuff: Rolf Scamander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUNNN! In case ya'll don't know, Rolf Scamander was the grandson of Newt Scamander!


	4. Chapter 4: Misadventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed the 10,000-word challenge! Yes!

_“So, what you’re telling me is that a mudblood is first in all of your class?”_

_“What?”_

_“Don’t go all smart on me. Crabbe told me everything. His son told him that a mudblood is beating you in all of your classes. What’s wrong with you?! How can you be so damn stupid?!”_

_“S-she’s really smart. I tried father—I really tried,”_

_“A mud blood witch, you say? You’re worse than I can imagine. I can you even let a mudblood, nonetheless, a girl, beat you? What is her name?”_

_“H-Hermione Granger,”_

_“Hermione Granger? Didn’t you just talk about her all-day last week to your mother?”_

_“Y-yes,”_

_“Do you like her?”_

_“. . .”_

_“Answer me, boy,”_

_“I don’t know,”_

_“You don’t then. If you do, remind yourself of their impure traits. Mudbloods are the worst of all creatures. They’re. . .just so useless to our world. Their kind are worse than goblins, house-elves, and more of those creatures. They are different. They are not even humans. Their blood . . . is disgusting. They’re mudbloods. Stay away from her do not touch her. Keep that in mind, Draco,”_

_“Yes father. I will.”_

_(X)_

_“Hermione Granger? Yes, Draco had told me all about you . . .”_

* * *

When Joey entered the compartment, he found that blonde boy staring outside of the window with a tired expression. The train did not leave yet, so all he was staring at was witches and wizards frantically walking back and forth. His right elbow was on the window sill, and his hand was covering the bottom part of his mouth. He looked like death, but Joey wouldn’t tell him that, of course.

“What happened back there?” asked Joey as he sat down on the bench the opposite side from the blondie. “You seemed kind of angry if you ask me. . .”

The blondie sucked up the air and shot Joey a glance; a warning to tell Joey to shut up. Joey gave him an annoyed look and slumped down on his seat. He rested his feet on the cushion on the other side of the compartment. “I don’t your name,” said Joey loudly, “and it feels weird not knowing your name,”

Joey heard the blonde boy mumbling something under his breath, but after a few seconds, he muttered “It’s Draco Malfoy,”

“That’s a pretty neat name,” said Joey, sneaking a glance at Draco. Draco was still staring out of the window. He looked pretty lonely, and before Joey could stop himself, he blurted out “Do you have any friends?”

Draco snorted. “Yeah, I do,” he said. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” replied Joey. “You seem pretty lonely,”

Draco turned to look at Joey; his arm still rested on the window sill. “You should look at yourself,” he said. “You seem not that much better than me,”

Joey made a huffing noise. “But you’re a . . . seventh year.” He guessed, “ I’m a first year. It makes more that I have no friends,” Joey thought about for a moment. “But you’re my first friend.”

Draco lifted his right lip in amusement. “I’m your first friend?”

Joey nodded, looking at his hands.

“You’re pretty bold to assume we’re friends already because --” Draco began, but he stopped when he noticed that Joey’s face fell.

“I guess we’re friends if you want to put it that way,” said Draco cautiously, removing his arm from the window sill and placed his feet on the cushion, just like Joey. “But there are still some limits being my friend,”

“Like what?”

“Like asking questions about my past,” said Draco, resting his arm on the backrest. “No talks about my parents nor my history,”

“Alright,” said Joey, nodding his head once. “I’ll keep that in mind,”

“Are you sure that you don’t know about your parent’s . . .blood?” said Draco, his face suddenly serious.

“What does that matter?” asked Joey, feeling annoyed. Why was everyone keeping on asking him that same question? “I don’t know my parents, so I have no answer to that,”

The compartment door slid opened and a dark-skinned boy, who must be as old as Draco, popped his head inside. “Oh, it’s Draco,” said the boy, looking behind him. A couple of heads popped inside too. They looked at Draco first, and then at Joey. 

Draco stared at them coolly.

“What’s up with that face?” asked one of the boys with a flat blonde hair, grinning ear to ear. He slid between the dark-skinned boy and the jamb and sat down with a loud sigh. He turned lazily to Joey, and Joey swore his ears perked up. “Ah, who’s this?” he asked.

Joey squirmed in his seat when everyone turned to look at him. “Um, Joey Wright,”

“Theodore Nott,” said the flat haired boy, and shot him a wink. “Just call me Theo for short.” He then turned to the group of kids who were still waiting outside of the compartment. “What’s up with you guys now? Come in!”

The dark-skinned boy walked in, followed by a girl with black hair, and another girl with long wavy dark brown hair. Joey noticed her blushing when she looked at Draco, and Joey couldn’t help but grin a little.

As they were putting their things up on the rack, Joey scooted towards Draco and cupped Draco’s left ear. He whispered, “Are they your friends?” He asked the question softly and looked around to make sure no one heard him. Draco nodded a little, but his lips were pursed as if annoyed or irritated by the question.

“Pansy sit next to me! There’s more space here anyway,” said Theodore Nott, patting the cushion next to him. The black hair girl made a face as if he asked her to drink expired sour milk, but she sat next to him anyway with a flounce. The dark-skinned boy sat next to Joey, and the girl with wavy brown hair sat in front of Draco; her face was all red as she tried not to look at Draco.

Joey was already feeling creeped out by the dark-skinned boy. His face was so cold. Theodore must’ve noticed because he began chuckling. “That’s old Blaise Zabini you’re sitting next to,” he said—he grinned mischievously when Blaise shot him a glare-- and Theo pointed at the girl next to him, “This is Pansy Parkinson,” – Pansy closed her eyes and nodded as if listening to some rock music – “and she’s Astoria Greengrass.” Theodore continued pointing at the girl with long wavy hair near the end of the cushion. Astoria shyly nodded at Joey, and he nodded back.

Draco looked away from the window at Astoria. Their eyes met for just a second, and he turned back to the window and stared out with the same bored expression; Astoria began picking on her nails.

“I’ve never seen you around here before,” said Pansy, peering at Joey. “Are you a first-year or something?”

“Yeah,”

“Let me give you a tip,” said Theo, “Some item is going to sort you to your house. I have no idea if the sorting hat is going to come back since it was burned last year by Voldemort. . .”

“Who’s Voldemort?” asked Joey.

“What? Did you seriously asked me that question?” said Theo with amazement. “Are you a mud—um—a muggle-born or something?”

“I don’t know,” said Joey with a sigh. He was feeling tired that he had to repeat the same answer every time. “Does it really matter?”

“He’s adopted my muggles,” said Draco suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him because of his sudden burst. “Nice to hear your voice again Draco,” slurred Pansy after a few seconds of silence. “How come you didn’t say hello to me at the book store?”

“I was busy,” said Draco hastily, looking at Pansy. “I can’t say hello every time we meet. It’s useless and annoying,”

Pansy tilted her. “We’re friends Draco. Heck, we’ve dated once. Do you know how hurt I was back there?”

“I didn’t give a fuck, and I still don’t,” said Draco, scowling at her. Pansy didn’t seem taken back by Draco’s upsurge. “Whatever,” she murmured.

The train jerked and it slowly began to move. “And we’re off,” said Theo, resting his arm behind Pansy, but not touching her. “Another year of Hogwarts!”

“Shit, it reminds me. I forgot about the prefect carriage meeting,” moaned Pansy.

“A kid’s here,” muttered Blaise. “So shut up with the swearing,”

“Draco swore a minute ago, Blaisse” taunted Pansy. “Tell that to him too.”

“I don’t mind,” said Joey, “I mean, tons of kids sworn in my school,”

“Muggle-school?” asked Theo, raising a brow.

“Um, yes?”

“I feel so sorry for you, being surrounded by stupid muggles,” cooed Pansy. She was about to reach out to grab Joey’s cheek, but Joey dodged her hand by moving it away with his right hand and glared at her. Was she seriously acting like he’s five or something? Pansy was obviously not taken back by his glare. “What’s your problem?” demanded Joey. “There’s seriously nothing wrong with muggles!”

Pansy mouth set in a hard line and was about to argue back until Theo interrupted, “He’s right Pansy. Voldemort’s gone, so there is no use to go hating on mudbloods and muggles,” he sighed and looked at Joey. “You’re not sure if you’re a pureblood, so let us pretend you are. It will make everything easier for us anyway,”

No one said anything after that; it was complete silence as everyone looked out of the window, watching the green mountains and trees passing swiftly by because of the moving train.

“I’m going out,” said Draco suddenly. He stood up and walked out of the compartment without looking at anybody.

“He’s such a grump now,” said Pansy with a pout. “He’s not his charming self like before,”

“Give him time,” said Blaise. “You can’t blame him since his parents are in Azkaban. Must’ve been hard for him,”

“So where was he staying?” piped up Astoria. It was the first time Joey heard her talk, and she sounded pleasant enough.

Blaise jaw set as he thought about it. “I’m not sure, but I’m guessing that he was staying with one of his relatives,” answered Blaise. “We can ask Draco later once his mood enlightens,”

Joey scooted and took Draco’s seat to look out of the window. It felt weird to him to be hanging around with these old students; he hoped that he would find kids his age soon at Hogwarts.

* * *

Neville was looking more impatient than ever. “Dean said that he was going to be here,” he said, peeking out of the window of the compartment door, “but he’s still not here yet,”

“He could be in another compartment,” pointed out Wiley. “You can find him if you want,”

“Do you mind helping me?” asked Neville, turning to look at Wiley. “It will be quicker that way,”

Wiley shrugged and stood up. She unruffled her robe and smiled up at him. “Sure, I don’t see why not,”

“Let’s go then,” he said, smiling back.

When Wiley left with Neville, she didn’t notice Draco walking down the corridor. Draco watched silently as they were talking in the hall, and began walking the opposite way from each other; Longbottom was heading towards his way, looking from compartments to compartments windows. Longbottom had certainly noticed Draco, but he was ignoring him.

Draco brushed passed him, his eyes fixed forward to avoid Longbottom’s secret glance, and kept walking. He paused in front of the compartment where Granger and the others were sitting in. He was feeling quite curious for some reason and looked inside the compartment. It was empty.

Draco looked at Neville, who wasn’t paying attention to him and walked inside the compartment. He began searching through bags on the rack first, even though he had no idea what he was trying to look for. When he found nothing useful, he looked at the cushions to find a case opened with a golden object inside. Without thinking, Draco took it and put it inside his robe before he stepped out of the compartment and slid the door closed it behind him. He searched for Longbottom, finding him far down on the train.

As Draco was walking back to his compartment, he heard a loud but distant slam behind him. Draco turned his head to see what was going on and saw Luna Lovegood bursting inside the door. He was far, so he couldn’t see her face, but from her body language, she lost something . . . very important to her.

Draco smirked as he opened the compartment of his and sat down without a word. Pansy was talking loudly, and Joey wouldn’t stop pestering him, but every time he lifted his robe to take a look at the case, he would calm down a little.

He had no idea what he was planning nor what he was doing, but he doesn’t care. At least he feels like he doesn’t care.

* * *

“Rolf?”

Rolf (or was he Rolf?) lips parted a little in surprise, but then he smirked in amusement. “Am I that famous now? I’m flattered,”

Luna scrambled up to her feet and pointed her wand straight at Rolf’s chest. Rold raised both of his hands, hid left hand holding a wand, and took one step back, bumping against the back part of the couch.

“Are you really Rolf?” demanded Luna.

“Now, what’s going on?” said Rolf puzzled. “Of course I’m Rolf! Who else would I be?”

Luna put down her wand and folded her arms. “You could be anybody, from what I have experienced,”

“You’re speaking nonsense,” said Rolf, and he gave her a half-smile. He leaned against the couch like a model he was. “How do you know me? I’ve never seen you before. . .”

Luna was a tad disappointed that Rolf didn’t remember her, but then remembered that she was in Wiley’s body, and not hers. “I’m Luna Lovegood,” she said. Rolf didn’t look even half convinced. “Luna Lovegood eh? My arse--”

“It’s me!” cried Luna, flying her hands everywhere in desperation, “Someone switched bodies with me, and now she’s going to Hogwarts while I’m stuck here!” She slumped onto the floor and stared at the floor. She pretended to cry. She needed pity after all.

Rolf looked around desperately for some help, although no one was obviously around. He sighed and crouched down next to her. “If you’re really Luna, tell me, what are you doing in this . . . body?”

“I’ve already told you,” said Luna, sniffing. “D-do I have to tell you twice?”

“You’re right. You told me already,” he said and tilted his head. “So then tell me, what am I like in Hogwarts?”

“Um, you’re one of those popular boys,” said Luna softly, wiping the one tear that was sliding down her cheek. “All the girls would follow you and your friends around,”

“You’re right,” said Rolf cheerfully, but his face darkened fast. “And I suppose you know who my ex-girlfriend was?”

“I don’t,” she said, staring at the floor. “I didn’t pay much attention,”

“Sounds like you,” said Rolf smiling. Luna thought she saw a hint of hurt, but she was sure she was just imagining it. Rolf stood up and held out his hand towards her. “Here, get up,”

Luna grabbed his hand, which felt warmer than hers and stood up on both feet. “Thank you,” she said and placed her wand behind her ear and smiled up at him. Rolf turned red and swung on his feet towards the entrance. “Let’s go!” he said a bit forced and marched out of the tent. Luna was about to leave with him until she remembered that Werman was still inside the tent.

She walked into the room where Werman was and held out her arm towards him. Or her.

The owl hooted and opened its magnificent wings and flew over to her, landing on her arm. It crawled up to her shoulders and made itself comfortable.

Rolf head popped inside the room and when he noticed the owl, he squinted. “An owl? She seems pretty big. Want me to carry her?”

“This owl is a she?” asked Luna, petting the owl’s head.

“Yeah. I’ve been raised around owls my whole life,” he said proudly. “I can tell an owl’s sex.”

“Have you ever heard of a Lorande Horned-Lizard?” asked Luna, following Rolf to the exit of the tent. Rolf turned around and walked backward. “I have! In fact, I found one of them roaming in this very forest!”

Luna clapped her hands with excitement. “That’s great! Maybe we could take a picture of it and show it to my fath—” she stopped talking. Rolf stopped walking and peered at her with concern. “IS there a problem?” he asked.

“There is actually,” said Luna sighing. “Where exactly are we?”

“In a forest,”

“I meant what . . . place are we on? Are we near Hogwarts?”

Rolf snorted. “Hogwarts? That school is pretty much thousands of miles away,”

“I have to get back to my father,” she said, and wrapped her arm around his; he turned very red. “Let’s apparate to my location,”

“And w-where do you exactly live?” asked Rolf, staring at their intertwined arms.

When she told him, Rolf nodded. “I can do that,” he said. “Better hold the owl tight. It will be a rough ride,”

Luna put the owl underneath her other arm gently and tightened her arm around Rolf’s. Rolf cleared his throat. “Okay, um, one. . . two. . . three!”

A loud whoosh was heard and everything was black for a moment. After less than two seconds, they appeared on the muddy section of the forest, and Luna shrieked as she fell onto the mud, pulling Rolf with her. The owl luckily escaped from her arm and flew into the trees.

“Ouch . . .” moaned Luna. She opened her eyes to find Rolf staring directly back at her. He was above her with both of his hands both sides of her shoulders. That really explained the pain.

She shrieked again and pushed him off her, and Rolf yelped as his side landed onto the muddy floor. “Oh, shhiiiii—” he muttered, removing himself from the mud.

Luna struggled to stand up; the mud was sticky and hard to remove. She was covered with mud from head to toe, and her hair almost looked like a muddy monster. She heard Rolf snickering at her, and she turned to glare at him. “I may need some help,” she told him, trying to wipe the mud from her hair.

“Here, let me,” he said and walked behind her. Luna felt his hand moving up and down, removing wet mud from her hair. “I’m sorry for pushing you,” said Luna, removing leaves from her arm. “I was scared for a moment,”

“It’s okay,” said Rolf, tugging on something in her hair. “A handsome lad like me would make any beautiful lady nervous,”

Luna blushed a little. Thank Merlin that he was behind her.

When they were done, they began going through the woods. Werman was flying above them from tree to tree, hooting at them to hurry up. “So,” said Rolf, picking up a rock and throwing it at a dead tree. “How did you end up in this body?”

Luna stepped over a dead branch. “A girl handed me an object,” she said, “and, how foolish of me, opened it. Our souls switched I suppose, and here I am,”

“An object?” asked Rolf with a quizzical look. “Do you know what it is?”

Luna shook her head. “It’s a strange object. It’s cylinder-shaped, and it seems to be covered with gold.” She sighed. “It also has this beautiful haze of purple.”

“And you said that this girl, or lady,” he said, examining Luna’s face, “could be in Hogwarts right now inside your real body?”

“Mmhm,” hummed Luna, “She left me a letter, telling me everything is alright, but I think she’s planning to do something about Harry,”

“Harry Potter?” said Rolf thoughtfully. “Now thinking about it, you’re good friends of Harry Potter, aren’t you?”

“I am,”

“That explains a lot why—” he stopped himself and a red color crept up his cheeks. He looked away fast.

“That explains a lot why what?”

“Nevermind. Now, how much longer do we have to walk? My feet are sore right now!” he said quickly, limping as if in pain. Luna was fooled of course. “It’s been only five minutes Rolf,” said Luna, “How can you be tired already?”

“Please just tell me how much more walking,” he moaned. “I’m getting quite impatient here,”

“Just four more minutes,” said Luna, moving a branch from her way. The branch snapped back when she let go, hitting Rolf hard in the face. “AGH!” He covered his face and moaned loudly.

Luna looked back and realized what she had done. “Oh no!” she said and reached out to touch his face. It was a bit hard to do so since Rolf seemed to be almost a foot taller than her. “Remove your hand,” she commanded; Rolf did.

His face was all red, and his lips were bleeding from the cut the branch gave him. It was quite a bloody one. “Here,” she said, handing him her bag. She took out her wand from behind her ear and whispered a spell. His lips, slowly, stopped bleeding as if nothing ever happened to it.

“I could have done it myself,” muttered Rolf, feeling his lips. “I know the spell,”

“Does it matter?” said Luna, grabbing her bag from Rolf’s hand, turning back around to continue her way. “It looked like you were just going to howl in pain for the next hour,”

She heard Rolf chuckled behind him as he followed her, and Luna smiled to herself.

After walking for a while, and some engaging conversation, Luna spotted her house near the end of the forest. She pointed at it and looked at Rolf. “That’s my house,”

“Quite an interesting house,” said Rolf, and smiled down at Luna. “Now, we will have to convince your dad you’re Luna,”

“I’m sure it will be easy,” said Luna. They walked before the slope and stopped. Rolf jumped down easily, but Luna stayed put where she was. “Need some help?” asked Rolf with a smirk.

“I can jump down,” said Luna, and she did. When she landed onto the floor, her right ankle twisted and she tripped. Rolf grabbed onto her waist and held onto it. “Did you twist your ankle? The slope isn’t even that high,”

Luna didn’t say anything, but she looked away and gave an exasperated sigh. “You and your sighs,” laughed Rolf, rolling his eyes. “Here, go on my back. You can’t walk the rest of the way,”

Luna hesitated at first, but she climbed onto his back, and Rolf held onto her thighs to keep her from falling. “Let’s hope your dad won’t kill me when he sees us like this,” said Rolf chuckling and walking towards Luna’s house. His walking pace was like before; he was carrying her like as if she was just another small backpack.

“Rolf,” said Luna, “How did you open the entrance?”

“Easy. I keep naming spells related to ‘open,’” he said. He was quiet before he said, “It took me a while though.” Luna laughed.

When they arrived at the front porch, Rolf knocked onto the door. There was no answer. Rolf knocked again after a moment. Still nothing.

“Is your dad home?” asked Rolf.

“He should be,” said Luna. “Try opening the door,”

“Here, can you stand for a moment?” Luna hopped down from his back on her right foot and held onto the porch. Rolf tried the doorknob, and it opened. He opened the door wide, and his eyes widened. Luna looked in too and gasped.

The inside was messy as if a wild animal was living in there. Books were everywhere with torn pages scattered all over the floor. The couches were ripped wide open with cotton sprouting out of the rip. Bookshelves were on the floor with broken glass in every direction. It was chaos in there.

“Stay here,” Rolf told Luna. “Let me check the inside,” and he walked into the house with his wand out.

Luna stayed quiet as the wind blown onto her face. This scene almost just like last year. Wiley said everything was going to be okay, but she was lying. Luna inhaled the cold air and felt her eyes stinging a little.

Rolf came out, his face was all pale. He looked at Luna and said, “Your father is gone, Luna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the characters seems out of character, please let me know!


End file.
